Survivor: An ALIENS Fanfiction
by Koei Bushi
Summary: A group of Marines on a routine patrol in the rim sectors meets some nasty bugs


  
Survival  
  
An ALIENS Fanfiction  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the materials in this story. Nor am I making any profit.  
  
Lt. Commander Tamotsu Uchikatsu prided himself on the fact that he was Japanese, even if he   
was only ¼, on his fathers side. He had joined the United States Colonial Marines at 21 when he had returned from College, after blazing through the officer training program he had served in two other Marine units before getting command of his current unit the one-fifty-five outer colony patrol unit one month ago. They were currently mid way into their first patrol of sector 427, a sector considered bad luck because the individual numerals added up to 13.  
So Far it had been far from eventful except in-between stops when the other Marines would   
talk about them selves. He had a total of 10 Marines under his command and he swore up and   
down (a product of zero G) that they had all been comedians in a past life. They must have   
been some of the worst comedians in history. A grin spread across his face.  
As he looked down at the screen he pulled up the squads personnel files. He pulled the   
roster up on the main screen.  
  
Name:Roger Waneright Rank:Private Age:19 Sex:Male  
Ethnicity: Anglo-American  
Riflemen, also small degree of medical knowledge. Very little combat experience.  
Name: Dorothy Smith Rank:Private Age:18 Sex:Female  
Ethnicity: African-American  
Riflemen, softhearted, no combat experience.  
Name:Max Diero Rank:Private Age:19 Sex:Male  
Ethnicity: Italian-American  
Riflemen, No combat experience.  
Name:Sarah Vancheze Rank:Private Age:20 Sex:female  
Ethnicity: Mexican-American  
Sniper, moderate combat experience.  
Name:Carl Nage AKA:Carnage Rank:Not Applicable Age:23 Sex:Male  
Ethnicity: Anglo-American  
Former Inmate, currently part of the Marine Rehabilitation project, Extensive Combat Experience.  
Name:Arius/Model 38327 Synthetic Human Rank:Not Applicable Sex:None  
Ethnicity: None   
Designed to imitate a male human.  
Name:Buzz Romenanko Rank:Communication Officer Age:21 Sex:Male  
Ethnicity:Russian-American  
Riflemen, expert in Computer operation and combat.  
Name:Stan Matts Rank:Staff Sergeant Age:47 Sex:Male  
Ethnicity:Irish-American  
Riflemen, Expert in command and combat.  
Name:Utsukushii Kitsune Rank:Corporal Age:20 Sex:Female  
Ethnicity:Japanese-American  
Riflemen, Expert in stealth, martial arts, tactics, and combat.  
  
Corp. Kitsune walked in as the screen blanked "Sir, we will land in approximately twelve   
minutes." I nodded "Good Have everyone suit up." she looks surprised "Yes Sir!"  
  
  
The Drop ship Roared away from the main vessel towards the small orange planet like a bullet   
from a gun. Inside I sat at the front looking at the Marines under my command. They looked   
bulky and giant-like inside there level 5 AAA (Advanced Attack Armor) holding their toy   
like M-118 C.A.R (Computerized Assault Rifles). He looked in the corner of his facemasks HUD  
and saw that they had about 2.7 minutes to touchdown. Then their A.P.C. would disembark   
leaving Arius in the ship and carrying them into the heart of the air generation facility,   
then they would disembark from the A.P.C., Leaving Romanenko inside, in teams of 2 to secure  
the surounding area. Once that was done they would make contact the colonists upon contact   
they were to leave the planet and continue on patrol. He felt the ship hit the ground   
and was perpared for the rapid acceleration from the A.P.C.'s exit. After a few moments he   
became used to the acceleration "Okay people two minutes to drop point alpha, I want this   
clean and by the numbers!" I thought the words were too macho even before they left my mouth,  
but hey, anyone laughs and I'll just beat the living..... "Yes Sir!" the response startled   
me from my thoughts. We had thirty seconds  
now "Okay Ladies, lock and load!" I heard the harmonious sounds of eleven clips being locked  
simultaneously. Three. Two. One. We pulled to a halt and all of us stood. I opened the hatch,  
"Waneright, Smith, Go! Diero, Vancheze, Go! Carnage, Matts, Go!" I looked at Kitsume, she   
gave a nod and out we went, the hatch closing behind us. We ran to the east door and   
entered to find a cargo room so we exited and sealed the door and began welding.  
  
Carnage POV  
I looked at the guy next to me and smirked, you could tell he was way past his prime as we   
entered west door to find a long hall, "This hall leads to the main reactor building, I'll   
go check it out. You stay here." that would be the annoying old man on his comm, "All right,  
go." he laughed and ran down the hall he turned and I head a screech, then his scream, then   
I saw his body slam into the wall with what could only be described as the bug from hell   
attacking him. Very Quietly I turned and ran out closing the door behind me and welding like  
there was no tomorrow.  
  
Uchikatsu POV  
All the teams had just finished welding when Carnage ran out the west door screaming at the   
top of his lungs. He'd almost had the door closed when a black blur shot undr the door. He   
spun and kicked it sending into our sight. I looked in horror as a hellish black demon turned  
at us and hissed. It leapt at us and was met with the patented response of   
'tatatatatatatatatatatatatat' turning it into a large green splatter on the wall, which began  
melting and hissing. "OH MY GOD IT'S GOT ACID FOR BLOOD!" screamed one of the female Marines  
"Everyone Quiet! Seal the hole now!" I knew I should have been clam but very few people can   
do that when the have just seen a six foot tall demonic black bug with corrosive green acid   
for blood the could pass for Lucifer's house pet. Then I realized why the colonists hadn't   
answered their comm, or been here to meet us. Now that it was dead they should look for   
survivors, wait a sec "Carnage, Where's Matts?" He looked up at me with fear and horror   
shining in his eyes at that point I knew that we had seen the last of Matts. "He's Dead."   
their was no greif in his voice "I know Solider." what do you know, I guess I can be   
Emotionless too......  
Elsewhere  
The queen's lip less grin almost seemed to widen, it seemed that more hosts had arrived, T.B.C. 


End file.
